


The city of emblems.

by Puddlingwriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Original Fiction, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddlingwriter/pseuds/Puddlingwriter
Summary: In the cities around the world there are many that hide their powers. For one such person, she must deal with the constant pressures and dealings with such issues.However with the realisation of such magic existing, friendship shall be be tested, people will be hunted and the world may fall into such chaos.So join me on the tale of the creation of the city of emblems.





	The city of emblems.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings this is Pudd, the author and creator of this work you are about to read.  
> I'd like to advise that this is an unpolished work, something to keep me occupied when free. As a mediocre writer I would love to see some criticism and critiques on this story so that I may improve. 
> 
> If you have any questions ask in the comments below and such. This story was primarily inspired by a small one shot I did in my other work "A collection of small and incomplete stories." I hope you enjoy.  
> -PUDD

I watched him, sitting on the ground gazing at the red stains that littered the cold concrete floor. It seemed like he was still reeling everything in, the first time he’s seen a fight I guess?  
Most of all I was surprised to find someone that could sit so comfortably in a field of rotting pizza slices, fruits, diapers and rats that made the bags (s)tinkle every so often.

But, now, what could I say?  
It’s too late to back away, I know that much. I just wish...

"Things didn't have to be this way," I murmured.

Though I try my best to swallow the air a painful raspy cough comforts me instead. Shoes almost skidding backward against the greasy pavement, I now rest on trash. Feeling the unearthly squish of bugs, Chinese take way- my stomach lurches.   
Too much for one day.   
As I take a deep breath an invisible, yet painful, haze grips my lungs. The very same haze that now clouds my vision. 

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale. 

A laugh bubbled in my throat, though I was still dizzy I felt that I had a bit more time before I’d pass out. A numbing coaxing warmth burned my arms and legs, I looked at myself.   
I was at my limit.   
Head down low, clutching my left arm so tightly red dripped onto the black claws my hands had become. Grunting, I try to focus on what my hands looked like before, olive tanned and speckled.  
Raising my left hand to the sunlight that painted the walls of the alleyway, several purple marks bristled my skin. 

So, this why they told us to avoid using it. 

My sight now grew hazier perhaps it was because of the water film building up against my eyes or the fact I could feel them practically stabbing themselves with blades now. And though I reached to rub my eyes, my left arm was like a limp noodle and my right shook slightly. That homely warmth was no longer there, the cold announcing its departure. Regret stung me. 

I bit my lip down, droplets of blood now dripping from my chin. As I try to stand up, the breeze beats me down and I start to wish the warmth was back. Shakily I regain my footing.   
He, the boy that now stood up fine with some bruising and cuts of his own, now stared at me. His eyes big and doe-like he approached me with caution like I was feral, untamable, wild monster.

How... annoying. 

Before he could say the first sound I open my mouth. A growl entering every word.   
“Why did you follow me?”

The boy steps back for a moment, a hesitant glare meeting mine. But, it wasn’t just that he… No, this was serious. 

“So, did you know these... People that attacked us?” 

Again nothing. I felt the mark scald my left shoulder, just as I wanted to knock him unconscious and run. He seemed clueless and that was perfect. We didn’t need any more troubles from.

"Animus.” The boy said the single word I didn’t want to hear.

My heart stopped for a second. Wait a minute, I can play this off.   
"What? The hell is an- “ 

“I. I can’t believe it! He was right.”  
Though my vision was blurry I could sense determination, cold flat and cruel.

And with that my lungs deflated; a ragged sigh leaves my lips as I wipe away the blood on them. At least I tried to settle this peacefully. 

“Look, I don’t care less what happens to you now but… One, I don’t know who the hell you are but if you come near me again I will hurt you. Two, forget what happened today if you report anything I will find you and I will...” I flex my arm and squint at him, hard. Eyebrows pressed into a scowl hoping, that’s just... Enough to scare him off.

The blur grew worse as an itch grew in the corners of my eyes. So, I close them, facing the exit I start to walk out. 

After one turn, surely hoping I was out of site. I check my pockets, fingers reaching for the cold slender metal frame of my phone. But it wasn’t there. 

A scowl forming on my lips I continue walking forward, leaning against the cold and rough walls of the street.   
It was worse now. The sounds of bags rustling, flies zipping around, the smell and my blurry vision felt sharper. 

I think I was hallucinating as well, behind me I heard a consistent thud, like footsteps? I growl almost. This was not the time for another fight.

I turn around, ears turned towards the sound. Struggling to steady myself against the wall with arms, bruised and weighed tonnes almost. I wouldn’t have enough strength to fight him off unless I... I try to imagine it once more, that feeling of a cozy lit flame tucked in a box, eating away at its wooden cage. Perhaps… this could work. 

But of course, I was wrong a cold shiver ran through me, oh and that flame in a wooden box? It had already suffocated in the cold.   
At the tips of my fingernails a bone-chilling cold tore through them.  
Absolutely perfect. 

So, I ran scrambling away with what strength I had left. The word “wait,” echoing dully at the back of my head. Tears flooded my eyes as I guided myself through this puddle of gray by the trail of fresh air and the sound of zooming cars.   
It’s getting darker by the minute; my legs seem to shiver at every movement. And that voice I heard earlier was it... The boy’s? 

He’s calling out something.

"Watch ou-"

I feel myself bounce off a brick wall, peeling away from it ever so slowly…

The ground seemed to get much closer now. My body crumbling. It’s so dark now and warm.  
I think I’ll just sleep here…


End file.
